millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 10 (France)
It was tenth season of Qui veut gagner des millions?, French version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Jean-Pierre Foucault. Top prize was 1,000,000 €. Changes Since this season, the show has a few changes occured: the number of questions has been reduced from 15 to 12. Now minimum amounts are located on the 2nd (1,500 €) and 7th (48,000 €) question. Lifelines In this season 4 lifelines used: * 50:50 (Le cinquante-cinquante) * Phone-a-Friend (L'appel à un ami) * Ask the Audience (L'avis du public) * Switch the Question (Le switch) (1st episode only) (after 5th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (27th April 2009) * Episode 2 (28th April 2009) * Episode 3 (29th April 2009) * Episode 4 (30th April 2009) * Episode 5 (1st May 2009) * Episode 6 (4th May 2009) * Episode 7 (5th May 2009) * Episode 8 (6th May 2009) * Episode 9 (7th May 2009) * Episode 10 (8th May 2009) * Episode 11 (11th May 2009) * Episode 12 (12th May 2009) * Episode 13 (13th May 2009) * Episode 14 (14th May 2009) * Episode 15 (15th May 2009) * Episode 16 (16th May 2009) - Celebrity Special * Episode 17 (18th May 2009) * Episode 18 (19th May 2009) * Episode 19 (20th May 2009) * Episode 20 (21st May 2009) * Episode 21 (22nd May 2009) * Episode 22 (25th May 2009) * Episode 23 (26th May 2009) * Episode 24 (27th May 2009) * Episode 25 (28th May 2009) * Episode 26 (29th May 2009) * Episode 27 (1st June 2009) * Episode 28 (2nd June 2009) * Episode 29 (3rd June 2009) * Episode 30 (4th June 2009) * Episode 31 (5th June 2009) * Episode 32 (8th June 2009) * Episode 33 (9th June 2009) * Episode 34 (10th June 2009) * Episode 35 (11th June 2009) * Episode 36 (12th June 2009) * Episode 37 (15th June 2009) * Episode 38 (16th June 2009) * Episode 39 (17th June 2009) * Episode 40 (18th June 2009) * Episode 41 (19th June 2009) * Episode 42 (27th June 2009) - Celebrity Special * Episode 43 (4th July 2009) - Celebrity Special * Episode 44 (11th July 2009) - Celebrity Special * Episode 45 (18th July 2009) - Celebrity Special * Episode 46 (15th August 2009) - Celebrity Special * Episode 47 (22nd August 2009) - Celebrity Special * Episode 48 (29th August 2009) - Celebrity Special * Episode 49 (21st December 2009) * Episode 50 (22nd December 2009) * Episode 51 (23rd December 2009) * Episode 52 (24th December 2009) * Episode 53 (25th December 2009) * Episode 54 (27th December 2009) * Episode 55 (28th December 2009) * Episode 56 (29th December 2009) * Episode 57 (30th December 2009) * Episode 58 (31st December 2009) * Episode 59 (1st January 2010) - Celebrity Special * Episode 60 (30th January 2010) - Celebrity Special Arthur and Elie Semoun (?) Marianne James and Stéphane Bern (?) Patrick Bosso and Anthony Kavanagh (?) Benjamin Castaldi and Catherine Allégret (?) * Episode 61 (27th March 2010) - Celebrity Special Franck Dubosc and Mathilde Seigner (?) Alain Chabat and Jean-Paul Rouve (?) Armelle Lesniak and Cyril Hanouna (?) Muriel Robin and Philippe Gildas (?) Liane Foly and Laurent Ruquier (?) Category:French Series